The Book
by Andalite Girl
Summary: What if the Animophs find out about the books, TV shows and Webpages about them?


**__**

The Book 

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am the only Andalite on a small, out of the way planet called Earth. I was stranded here when the Dome ship I was on crashed. 

My brother, Prince Elfangor also crashed on this planet. Except he crashed right in front of 5 aliens and broke the law of Seerows kindness. He told the Humans, about the Yeerk invasion that is moving like some horrible plague among their numbers. He told them about how the Yeerks crawl into a creatures ear and take over its brain. 

Completely and utterly. 

The creature no longer has control of its arms, hoofs, or its voice. Then Elfangor gave the humans the power to morph. The power to become any animal with DNA and then to become that animal. There are millions of morphs capable Andalites, but only 5 morph capable humans. 

After many weeks they found me and showed me where I could live safely and brought me into their group. They even gave me a book to read; The world Almanac. In fact that's how this story begins. I had found out that a new version of the almanac had come out and one of my human friends named Marco promised to get it for me. 

  
" I do not see it Marco. Dooo ti dit" The words do and it are fun to say with a mouth. I was in a Human morph of course, because my Andalite body lacks a mouth.

" Me neither Ax" Marco said. " Go look over there." He pointed one of his stubby fingers to the left.

I nodded my big head and walked over. Humans are very backward, they invented books before computers unlike any sensible species. Then something caught one of my eyes, I turned to look and what I saw was….me. I mean the real me in my own body. The book had a picture of me morphing a Cow. On the top it read: Animorphs.

Chapter 2

We were all gathered at the barn, Prince Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Marco, Rachel and I in my Human form. 

" So lets see it." Rachel said.

Marco pulled out 6 books and handed them out. After I showed Marco the books we went back and got 6 of them one for every Animorph.

" Whoa!" Prince Jake commented after looking at a book that had a cover of him morphing a tiger.

Cassie tuned the book over. "Hmmm… number 29 that means that there are at least 28 others out there at least."

" Look, the back of the books are right ." Rachel said looking at herself morphing a squid..

Someone out there knows who we are, what we have done, and what we look like. Tobias said. 

" What do we do Prince Jake?" I asked.

" Don't call me prince, and I don't know. I guess we find out who this K.A. Applegate person is and find out if he is a controller."

" This is a trap!" Marco exclaimed, " I mean how dose this person know what we did? He could have been following us from the very beginning! He could be here right now!"

" Who ever it is he has to be some kind of a mind reader. These books…. They're right, every thought and feeling we had is right here and they're right." Cassie said.

" It's an Ellimist trick." I said.

" What if the Yeerks see these?" Marco asked.

He was right. If a controller saw these then he could easily find us. It could already be too late. 

No, I don't think it would matter is a controller found these. Tobias said flipping over his book with his talons. It says ' we can't tell you who we are or where we live.' And they don't give last names so we could be safe. 

Prince Jake said. " I can't stay around here much longer or I'll be grounded. But tonight I'll look up the word Animorph on the net. Marco you do the same."

" Cassie and I can go to the mall and look for some more books." Rachel said and glanced at Cassie's artificial skin. " And while were there we can get her some matching clothes."

" You guys are forgetting something." Cassie said ignoring Rachel. " Sometimes they make TV shows out of books."

I don't even want to think of a TV show! Tobias moaned. 

Chapter 3

It was the next day. Tobias and I were flying to Marco's house. Actually I should say we were trying to fly. It was a stormy day and the wind was completely against us as we battled our way through the air. 

Finally Tobias's said. There's the house! 

Do you know how hard it is to fly through a small window when the wind is trying to blow you away? It would have never made it if Tobias weren't there to guide me.

Thanks Tobias. I said when I flew in. 

" Hi guys." Cassie said. Then she turned to Prince Jake. " So why are we all here?"

" Well, I was on the Internet and I found some stuff that I think you would like to know." Prince Jake began. " One; There are a lot's of WebPages about us. A lot. Two; There is a TV show about us. In fact it will be playing in about 5 minutes. Three; that K.A. Applegate person is doing some book signing next week at the mall."

" I think that we should watch that TV Show." Rachel said and grinned. " After all… how often do you get to be on TV?"

So I demorphed and since the house was empty we all went down the stairs to the big TV. 

Everyone seemed to be very tense and nervous. Even though Rachel sounded tough I knew her well enough to guess that she was not happy about any of this.

" What channel?" Marco asked. 

Prince Jake rolled his eyes. It's something that humans do to indicate annoyance. " It's on that little kids channel."

Marco pressed a button on a box and These Messages appeared on the screen. I was beginning to think that it was all over but then another program started. " My name is Jake." It said.

So we watched it. The plot was really fake. I mean it was based on something that had really happened, but the story was so twisted that I was quickly confused./p:

After 28 minutes the program ended. We all sat there in shock. Finally Marco exploded in anger. " This is just so completely and utterly insane! We spend so much time worrying that the Yeerks are going to find out and… and this happens! We are so dead I don't even want to think about it."

Cassie shook her head. " Marco, you don't understand. No one believes this. No one thinks that this is real. If a controller saw this then he or she would just think that it was a good guess, that it was a piece of human fantasy."

I hate to admit it, but I was still shocked. This was so strange and frustrating at the same time. Also I sounded really gay in that show. 

" Has the thought ever come to you that maybe that K.A. person is writing this down right now? He could be anywhere or anyone." Marco said solemnly.

We started to look around suspiciously. 

" I don't care want you guys say." Rachel growled. " I'm going to find that K.A. person. And I'm going to find out how he knows about us!"

Everyone nodded. 

" OK," Prince Jake said. " Anyone have a plan?" 

*********

The next day we were at the mall. " Ok, were is he?" Marco demanded.

Rachel pointed at a human sitting at a table. " Over there."

" A girl!" Marco shrieked. " KA is a girl?!"

Prince Jake covered Marco's mouth with his hand. " Shut up! Do you want everyone to hear us?"

" So what do we do?" Tobias asked. " Wait around here until she leaves?"

Cassie shrugged. " Guess so."

" I have a better idea." I said. " Why don't we just approach her. Errr. Hrrr."

"Or we could do that." Cassie said sounding a little embarrassed.

We walked past the humans in line and headed for KA. She looked up at us and her eyes got wide. She turned to a man right next to her and said, " Bill, I'm gonna take my coffee break now."

Bill nodded and announced. " Ok kids, Ms. Applegate is going to take a break now but she will be back in 10 minutes."

Some of the people in line uttered groans, but they still stayed in line, not wanting to lose their place. 

KA, turned toward an empty store and looked at us directly. 

" I think she want's us to follow," Cassie said.

" She could be carrying a dracon beam, so only Ax, Cassie and I will go in," Prince Jake said. " The rest of you stay out side for back up. If we are not back in ten minutes, rush in. Go it?"

The other's nodded and we went into the store. KA looked at us and gave a sneer. "I always knew that you would find out someday, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

" Who are you?" Prince Jake asked.

KA gave a hollow laugh. " Do you want my human name or," She paused. " My Yeerk name?"

Chapter 4

A controller! This KA person was a controller! " My Yeerk name is-was Yumat 7469. My human name was Ingrid, until I changed it of course."

" Yeerk scum," I said angrily.

" Why are you doing this?" Cassie asked. " Writing books about us? You know who and what we are, so why didn't you turn us in?"

An angry look passed on the human's face. " Because I wanted revenge." She spat. " I wanted him to pay."

"Who is him?" I asked, perplexed.

KA ignored me, " I wanted _him_ to suffer total embarrassment the way _he_ did to me. I wanted _him_ to be laughed at, to feel what it's like to be the fool. For the longest time I sabotaged machines, mixed up files just to make _him_ mad. But they usually back fired. Then I got my assignment on earth and I heard about the Andalite bandits. It was then that I figured out how to embarrass _him_. I would tell the humans about the invasion though children's stores. I would warn them, and so when they grew up and learned the truth they would be able to fight back and _he_ would lose earth!"

" Visser 3 ?"

She looked at me. " Well you're not a total idiot are you? Yes, I am talking about Visser 3. I loved him, but he loved another and now I will make him pay."

" Whoa," Jake commented.

" I don't understand." Cassie said. " How did you know about us? And how do you know about they things we do?"

KA answered. " My host was originally a phykolejest, so I could usually figure out what you were thinking by your body language. As for the missions…" She shrugged. " I have a few crude holograms that let me spy on you."

I felt sick. This creature knew all about us, even what we were thinking. If the other Yeerks ever found out about this then we were all doomed. Prince Jake we cannot let her continue this.

" Typical andalite," KA scuffed.

" Yeah, it's just to much of a risk. How many books are you planning on writing." Jake asked.

" I was planning on writing until you were killed or captured, but I'm signed up for 56 books to be written." 

" No more then that," Prince Jake warned. " Or we will-well you know what we are capable of." With that he signaled us to leave and we walked out.


End file.
